Tetapkan Hatimu
by nia-chan lavender girl
Summary: minna san nih fic pertamaku jadi mohon bantuanya semuanya.. please review Disclaimer :Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : perkenalan

Di pagi yang cerah duduklah seorang gadis bermata biru sebiru langit yang menawan,gadis itu terbangun dengan nafas tak teratur seperti orang habis berlari. dia melihat jam yang ada disebelahnya dan saaat itu juga dia berteriak dan bergegas menuju di sekolah dia melihat seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang itu menghampiri gadis pink itu dengan setengah berlari

"jidat...ohayougozaimau"

"ohayo...eh ino panggil jidat punyak nama tahu"

"iyah iyah Haruno Sakura si jidat"

"gak pakai jidat enak saja..." kata gadis pink yang telah diketahui bernama sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"awa..."

kata-kata gadis berambut kurcir kuda yang bernama yamanaka ino pun tak terselesaikan karena suara bel telah sahabat itupun berlarian menuju kelasnya di tengah perjalanan ino terjatuh karena menabrak seorang cowok tinggi yang memiliki kulit putih dengan mata lavender itupun langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri dan meminta maaf .

sesampainya di kelas gadis yang bernama ino menuju bangkunya yang ada di saat itupun guru matematika mereka masuk kelas dan menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Tapi gadis Yamanaka itu malah melamun dia memikirkan cowok yang di tabraknya tadi,tapi tiba-tiba hpnya berdering menandakan ada satu pesan masuk

gadis itu membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya dan expresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung

"eh no,sms dari sapa sih? Kok mukamu murung gitu?" tanya sakura sahabat gadis itu

"shikamaru " jawab gadis itu datar

"Kok murung? Harusnyakan kamu seneng dong dapet sms dari dia?kan shika pacar kamu?"goda sakura

"hah..gak papa kok" jawab ino dengan menghela nafas

"ih pig kok gitu?kamu pasti lagi berantem ya sama shika?"

"gak kok"

"ayolah akukan sahabat kamu ayo cerita?"

"aku lagi bad mood males bahas itu"

"ino ayolah aku pen...aduh sakit"

Kata-kata sakura terhenti karena orochimaru sensei melempar penghapus ke arah mereka dan tepat mengenai hidung akhirnya sakura dan ino dihukum berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran orchi sensei selesai.

Sudah 30 menit mereka berdiri dalam kebisuan sampai sakura memulai pembicaraan yang sangat tidak penting dan dia baru berhenti ketika seorang cowok bermata lavender lewat di depan mereka sambil tersenyum..

Ino poV

Mata yang indah...

Siapa dia?bentar kayaknya aku tahu dia?

Eh Dia kan cowok yang tadi pagi aku tabrak?

Ngapain dia senyum..senyum ?

Jangan-jangan itu senyum mengejek ya?

Hih awas kamu ya?

End Ino poV

Rasa kesal gadis itu semakin memuncak saat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari pacarnya yang berisi permintaan maaf. Gadis itu hanya menarik nafas sambil berkata dalam hati " kalau masalah bisa selesai hanya dengan permintaan maaf buat apa ada sebuah penyeselaian" hah..mungkin sudah ke sepuluh kalinya gadis Yamanaka ini mengambil nafas dengan berat di hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu seperti biasa penyakit gadis itu kambuh,ya gadis yamanaka ini mempunyai penyakit selalu bangun di tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur kembali sampai matahari menunjukan wajahnya. Gadis itu bangun dan mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari pacarnya,dia hanya menarik nafas dan melempar hpnya ke tempat bangun dan menuju meja belajarnya membuka laptop dan menyalakannya,lalu membrowsing salah satu situs jejaring sosial yaitu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meng update sebuah status yang berbunyi_ "kita di ciptakan bukan untuk saling bermusuhan karena musuh kita sebenarnya bukan orang lain melainkan rasa iri dan dengki yang kita miliki di dalam diri kita"_

Ino poV

Hih sapa sih ni orang sok bijak banget...

Tapi kenapa saat membaca kata-katanya hatiku menjadi damai...

Lavender Boy ? nama yang aneh...

End Ino poV

Rasa penasaran dalam diri gadis itu memaksa gadis itu untuk meng coment status itu

**Yamanaka Ino**

Lalu bagaimana cara kita menghilangi rasa itu?

**Lavender Boy**

Dengan lebih menerima apa yang kita dapat dan banyak-banyak bersukur karna itulah kemampuan kita

**Yamanaka Ino**

Oke aku boleh mintak saran lagi? Tapi kalau gak boleh yaudah. Maaf ngerepotin,padahal kita gak saling kenal makasih banyak atas sarannya.

**Lavender Boy**

Gak papa bilang ja.

Kalau ku bisa akan bantu.

Kalau gitu kenalan dulu

**Yamanaka Ino**

Iya nama kamu siapa ?

**Lavender Boy**

Namaku neji

kalau boleh nebak kamu Ino anak XII IPS 3 bukan ?

**Yamanaka Ino**

Kamu kok tahu? Tahu dari mana?

**Lavender Boy**

Namanya temen satu nama aja.

Liaten inbox enak ngobrol di dinding.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Hem iyah deh..

.

.

.

.

Di inbox

**Lavender Boy**

Ino boleh mintak nomer?

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ha ? buat apa ?akukan gak saling kenal dan gak tahu kamu ?

**Lavender Boy**

Mangkanya kita smsan nanti kalau aku lewat or ketemu kamu. Tar aku sms kamu. Gimana?

**Yamanaka Ino**

Iyah deh…ni nomer aku.

085375xxxxx

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari gadis Yamanaka itu smsan dengan Lavender Boytapi dia belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya cowok siang itu ada sms masuk dan itu dari cowok misterius mengatakan kalau dia akan lewat di depan kelas gadis itu dan dia akan menyapa gadis itu.

Gadis itupun keluar dan saat itulah ada 5 orang cowok yang lewat. Dan salah satu dari mereka tersenyum.

dreet dreet

dreet

handpohe gadis itu bergetar menunjukan 1 pesan masuk

.

from : Lavender Boy

sudah tahu aku yang mana?

Aku yang tersenyum

.

.

Gadis itu langsung teringat cowok yang tersenyum padanya..

"Ja jadi d dia..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Cowok misterius

**HALO,MINNA...**

**Wah maaf ya kalu updatenya lama habis Nia-Chan minggu - minggu ini lagi Tryout jadi gak ada waktu buat kelas **

**Nih chapter 2 dah jadi jeng..jeng..jeng...**

**Moga bagus deh di mata readers... **

Tetapkan Hatimu

**Naruto punyak om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini punyak Nia-chan dong,pastinya..**

**Summary : disaat Ino berantem dengan pacarnya tiba-tiba muncul cowok misterius di kehidupanya..siapakah cowok itu?mari kita lihat..**

**Yuk...**

**Don't like?don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja jadi d dia..?" gumang Ino

"woi Pig,liatin apa sih?" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang.

"gak bukan apa-apa kok"

"trus ngapain kamu ngelamun?"

"ha? Gak papa kok, cumak kayaknya ada yang aku lupa deh?tapi ya udah deh"

"ya udah ke kantin yuk. Kakashi Sensai gak masuk !"

"ha?kata siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino,gadis pink itu berdiri dan mengajak si Yamanaka Ino menuju kantin. Perjalanan mereka hanya diwarnai cerita Sakura mengenai Sasuke. Yaps Sasuke adalah adik kelas mereka yang terkenal super pintar. Dan Sakura telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka di kelas Bimbingan Konseling,ya di mata pelajaran itu Sakura yang kelas 3 dipasangkan dengan Sasuke yang kelas satu. Dan semenjak itu Sakura terhipnotis dengan mata Onyx milik Sasuke. Karena terlalu asik bercerita mereka tidak melihat ada anak cowok di depan meraka dan tanpa sengaja minuman yang di bawah cowok itu hampir tumpah mengenai Ino,jika tidak ada cowok bermata Lavender yang melindunginya. Ino yang memang suka panik tanpa pikir panjang langsung menganden tanggan cowok penyelamatnya itu dan menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Sesampainya di depan kamar mandi Ino baru menyadari tingkah konyolnya setelah si cowok berdehem keras. Ino pun malu dan gugup, tapi cowok itu berkata tidak papa dan tanpa Ino sadari suara cowok itu menenangkan hatinya. Ino pun mengeluarkan saputangan yang ada di sakunya, membasahinya dengan sedikit air dan membersikan baju pemudah itu.

" maaf ya gara-gara aku bajumu jadi basah dan kotor"

"tidak apa-apa kok, lagian mana boleh gadis secantik kamu keguyur minuman" kata cowok itu sambil memegang pipi Ino. Inopun langsung Sweatdrop.

Dan tanpa di duga cowok itu mengandeng Ino dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Di bagian Sakura

"eh lo croboh banget sih? Lo punyak mata gak sih?untung aja tu minuman lo gak kenak baju gue" kata Sakura marah-marah ke cowok yang menumpahkan minuman tadi

"ye guekan gak sengaja. Lo aja ma temen lo yang asik ngegosip jadi gak liat gue wek.." kata cowok itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ye lo itu dah salah nyolat ngejek pula lo mau mati ya?" tantang Sakura

"emang bisa wek..."

"awas ya lo." Kata Sakura sambil menjewer telinga cowok itu.

"kak Sakura..!" pangil adik kelas yang baru lewat.

Sakura hanya bisa menjawab iyah dan langsung melepaskan telinga targetnya tadi.

.

Sakura poV

A apa? I itu tadi bukannya Sasuke..?

Sasuke nyapa aku...aduh senengnya...

T tunggu dulu tadikan aku lagi ngejewer cowok sialan itu?

J jangan-jangan Sasuke liat?

Haduh bisa gawat ni..

Nanti dia nyangka aku gadis yang kejam lagi?

TIDAK...TIDAK... INO...HELP ME..

End Sakura poV

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah Ino langsung melepaskan pegangan tanggan cowok itu dan bertanya.

"mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?kamu mau apa?"

"wow, tenang cantik aku gak mau apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa karena dekat denganku" kata cowok itu sambil bersandar di pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekoalah dan gedung sekolah

"terus ngapain kamu ngajak aku ke sini?kita kan gak saling kenal?lagian kenapa gak ngobrol di kantin ja?kenapa harus di sini?"

"haduh, kamu cerewet juga ya? Aku ngajak kamu kesini buat ngobrol sekaligus buat ngeringin bajuku. Karena kalau ngobrol di kantin akibatnya nanti kamu bisa celaka."

"celaka?maksud kamu?"

"sudahlah gak usah di pikirin nanti juga kamu tahu sendiri. Oh ya kenalin aku Hyuuga..."

.

TRRRING...TRRING...

.

Suara bel pergantian kelas berbunyi, tanpa melanjutkan ngomongnya dan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan cowok itu langsung pergi begitu teringat guru pada jam pelajaran itu. Cowok itu meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku lantaran merasa penasaran dan berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata cowok itu. Setelah lama terdiam Ino pun sadar dan langsung mengirim sms untuk Sakura yang isinya menanyakan keberadaannya, tak sampai 5 menit sms balasn dari sahabatnya itu masuk dan Inopun langsung meningalkan atap sekolah dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang. Tapi Ino terus berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada.

.

.

.

**Wah...akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini..sebenarnya di capter 2 ini ceritanya bukan karena muncul ide ini jadi gak papalah aku tulis ja jadi yang cerita yang seharusnya di chapter 2 jadi aku munduri..**

**Jadi ceritanya di ganti ke chapter 3 hehehe..**

**Jadi gimana?masih kependekankah?**

**Jadi..gimana?**

**Jadi...jadi..jadi..?**

**kok jadi kebanyakan kata jadi ya?(PLAK..ditendang para readers)**

**hehehe..maaf geje oh ya buat semuanya yang udah ngereview makasih banyak ya berkat Review kalian aku bisa semangat ngejain fic ini..**

**jadi**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**REVIEW...! **


End file.
